


“It’s okay.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [18]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Satonaka Chie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hugs, Shutdowns, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Chie texts Yukiko, needing company. Of course, Yukiko rushes straight there, offering a cuddle and reassurance as Chie deals with a shutdown.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427506
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	“It’s okay.”

She knew Chie isn’t feeling right the moment she read her texts. Her messages, all short and full of typos, begged Yukiko to come to her house, so that was what she did, slipping away from the Inn and hurrying to Chie’s house. And she discovers that she was right when Chie opens the door, showing Yukiko her dishevelled appearance and vacant eyes. And Chie whispers her name in a weak voice, before flinging herself at Yukiko, hugging her hard enough to hurt.

“My… my brain’s so fuzzy, Yuki…” Chie mumbles, burying her face into Yukiko’s neck. She groans, wrapping her arms tighter around Yukiko and clinging to her like she literally can’t let go, her shaky breaths hot against Yukiko’s neck. She trembles, leaning too heavily against Yukiko, and Yukiko quickly sinks onto the stairs, letting Chie sit beside her. “I…”

She remembers the last time this happened; they were at a theme park and the sounds and crowds became too much for Chie. Soon, her girlfriend was curled up in a ball, closing in on herself, and clung to Yukiko the moment she got close enough. When it was all over, Chie mumbled about autism and shutdowns, and Yukiko stroked her hair, just glad she felt better.

“It’s okay,” Yukiko whispers, keeping her voice calm and soft, remembering how painfully sensitive Chie is at times like this. “It’s okay, Chie. You don’t have to try and force yourself to speak.”

Chie shudders, shaky hands grabbing fists of Yukiko’s cardigan, and she seems so small and fragile, like she might shatter into a million pieces. Even though it seems ridiculous, Yukiko keeps holding her tightly, just in case that might happen.

“It’s okay,” she keeps whispering, soothing Chie, and hoping her company is enough to help Chie feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Will Be Over Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318965) by [TheGhostCalamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity)




End file.
